Heart of Souls
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmmjow's a new student at a school for the rich and beautiful, on his first day he decides to join a club; Heart of Souls but what happens when Grimmjow gets to close to Ogichi's twin Ichigo. Grimmjow x Ichigo, yaoi, lemons in later chapters.
1. You're A Host

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys this Idea hit me and I had to post it so here you go :3**_

_**Toshiro: GrimmjowXDJaggerjack does not own any of the characters in this story.**_

_**Shearia: Except me Shiro, I'm her own made up character.**_

_**Grimmjow: But you are waaaay to hard to fucking figure out.**_

_**Shearia: Shut up *evil glare***_

_**Grimmjow: …**_

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you like it, ENJOY! :3**_

_**You're a Host**_

Karakura Academy is the esteemed school for the rich and beautiful. Everyone at this school comes from rich families of high status in the world. There are also several different clubs with in the school but the most well known is The Heart Of Souls.

The heart of Souls is a club where rich teens with too much free time entertain other teens with too much free time.

_**First day of school Grimmjow's point of view**_

"Well the chairman said I could take today to look around the grounds of this fucking school so I might as well" I said to myself as I walked through the halls of my new school Karakura Academy. The school is big and full of stuck up rich people. Sure I myself am rich but I don't flaunt it and I don't too much care of expensive things except when it comes to cars, they are the only thing I like to spend lots of money on.

The only reason I'm even going to this fucking school is because they have much better classes here then they do at any other schools I have looked at. So here I am walking through the south building on the third floor and am coming up to the end of the hall.

When I got to the end of the hall there was an abandoned Drama class room. "Should I bother taking a look or just turn around?" I questioned out loud to myself. "Hun, why not I'm bored as hell any way" I stated aloud before turning the handle on one of the double doors _'This place spends way too much money on this shit' _I thought as I pushed the door open.

"Hello welcome to the Heart of souls, how can we help you?" Welcomed a chick with shoulder length blond hair that she kept tied up in a pony tail, her eyes were a bright blue and she was wearing tight black bell bottom jeans, with three chains hanging from the belt loops on her right side. She was also wearing a white elbow length jacket with a black T-Shirt underneath. She was about five foot ten, so she was only seven inches shorter than my six foot four. _'This chick is tall…for a chick any way'_ I thought as she barely tilted her head to look up at me.

"Heart of Souls?" I repeated in a confused tone.

"Yes, it's a club where teens with too much free time entertain other teens with too much free time" The chick clarified before cocking her hip and asking "You're new here, aren't you" With a kind smile on her lips.

"Yeah" I repealed and went to turn around but something grabbed my shoulder stopping my movement all together.

"Since you're new here, why don't you come in and I'll get Uryuu to get you a map to help you find your way around the school? Hum?" The chick with blond hair questioned and I turned around to face her and she also just happened to be the one holding my shoulder. _'She can stop my from moving when she's on her toes, this chicks got good balance and she most have strong legs too to even stand like that' _I thought looking at how she was standing to stop me from moving.

"Tch whatever" I stated before she let go of me hand and started walking toward some guy with glasses sitting at a table, typing away on a laptop. "So what's yer' name?" I asked when I stepped into step with her; she walked pretty quick seeing as I had to jog a little to catch up to her.

"Tell me yours first" She stated and a small grin surfaced on her face when she saw my eye twitch.

"It's Grimmjow" I replied and waited for her to tell me her name.

"And your last name" She stated, her grin growing wider as my anger rose.

"Jaggerjack" I replied annoyance clear in my voice.

"Shearia Valin, nice to meet you Grimmy-chan" She said mockingly.

"Don't fucking call me that or I'll make you regret it bitch" I threatened angrily as we reached the guy with the glasses.

"Hey, Uryuu?" She called and the guy looked up; the guy's hair was a really dark blue, the same color as his eyes and he wore rectangle framed glasses. He was wearing loose white dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"What is it Shearia?" Uryuu as Shearia had called him questioned while turning back to his laptop.

"Think you can print out a map of the grounds for Grimmy here?" Shearia more so ordered than asked.

"Don't call me that bitch" I ordered angrily interrupting her and she just shook her head.

" He's new here at the Academy" Shearia finished and Uryuu who rolled his eyes before typing something on his laptop and then reaching under the table to a printer I didn't see there before and pulling out the sheet of paper that came out of it.

"Here you go mister Jaggerjack" Uryuu stated handing the papers to me. _'How the hell does he know my name?´ _I thought while raising a brow. "My family works with the Jaggerjack's quit often and I have heard of Aizen's son who has teal hair, I'm assuming that would be you correct?" Uryuu clarified before returning to typing.

"Well hope you like it here Grimmy" Shearia said with another grin before walking off toward a group of people sitting together on expensive looking couches. I turned around only to run in to someone.

"Oi! Oh sorry." The person I ran into said while backing up so they could look me in the eyes.

"It's fine" I replied while taking in the person who I now knew was a boy because he wasn't wearing a shirt, therefore showing his muscled chest. He was wearing black skinny jeans, his hair was fucking orange that's almost as wired as my teal blue hair and his eyes were chocolate brown. _'He's hot'_

"Ok, well the names Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you….." The orange hair guy/ Ichigo introduced himself while holding out his hand.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack nice ta meet ya too Strawberry" I sated mockingly, a grin spreading across my face.

" **Do not **call me **that" **Ichigo stated angrily while pulling his hand back swiftly and balling his hands into fists.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Came….Shearia's voice, what the hell.

"No Shearia don-" Ichigo tried to say as he turned on his heel and was about to run but Shearia tackled him to the ground in a tight hug. "C….can't…breath…" Ichigo struggled to say and Shearia instantly released him and stood up.

"Sorry, Ichi and how come you aren't wearing a shirt?" Shearia asked, tilting her head to and side while I stood there totally confused at the current situation. _'Why did Shearia do that, I mean I did just meet her but she did not seem like the type of person to act like she did, so why the hell did she do it' _I thought completely confused.

"She's just like tha" A voice stated from beside me answering my unspoken question.

"Names Ogichi Kurosaki, I'm Ichi's brother nice ta meet ya Grimmjow right?" The person beside me said as I turned to face the person and this guy looked exactly like Ichigo but his hair was bleach white, his skin was paler then I thought was healthy and his eyes were a yellowish gold. _'He's hot to but not as much as his brother'_

"Yeah how did you-"

"I was listin' ta ya and Ichi"

"From whe-"

"Behind ya"

"Would you-"

"Stop cutting ya off…No"

"Fuck o" I tried to say put he cut me off again.

"No"

"I will-"

"Fucking kill me I'd like ta see ya try" Ogichi stated mockingly while cutting me off again. I was so close to punching him but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a short raven haired girl standing behind me.

"I would leave it if I were you Ogichi's a good fighter and if he gets going Ichigo will end up joining in to, if you make the first move that is" The raven haired girl stated holding out her hand. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way" She continued in the politest tone I had ever heard.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and I'm still gonna kill him." I said with a smirk and took her hand shook it then let go and turned to face Ogichi again.

"You should Listen to Rukia, Grimmjow" A short like four foot four kid, with bleach white hair and sea blue eyes said as he walked towards us from the group that Shearia had gone over to earlier. _'Ok so why does this brat know my name?' _"And if you are wondering how I know your name it's because I was listening to what was going on over here" The white haired kid answered my unspoken question. _'Can this brat read minds or something' _"And no I can't read minds, well it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Jaggerjack, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." The white haired kid/ Toshiro stated with a slightly annoyed tone at first but when he introduced himself it turned into a pleasant tone.

"Don't call me that, just call me Grimmjow" I stated slight anger lacing my tone.

"Alright Grimmjow it is then" Toshiro replied.

"Sorry about that, so what brings you here to the Heart of Souls?" Ichigo asked walking up behind me I guess he had finished doing whatever the hell it was him and Shearia had been doing before Ogichi pissed me off.

"I was told to explore the grounds and I was bored so I looked around" I replied while scratching the back of my head.

"Ya don't even know wha this place is fer' do ya?" Ogichi questioned from on my left.

"Nope not a clue"

"I told you when you walked in Grimm" Shearia said with annoyances lacing her tone. _'it's a club where teens with too much free time entertain other teens with too much free time' _Shearia's words sounded in my head.

"Oh ya, I I thought I told you not to call me that and what you told me didn't say what **exactly** this club does." I retorted. "So what does this club do anyway"

"Club activities start in a few minutes, so why don't you stay **here **and find out Grimm?" Rukia suggested with a plotting grin on her face.

"Uhhhhhh….."

"Ok well Rukia lets get going before you scare Grimmjow to badly" Shearia said with an awkward giggle and pulled Rukia away from the small group that had formed around me.

"Well we got ta get ready see ya" Ichigo and Ogichi said perfectly in unison with one another before walking away their steps perfectly aligned as well.

"I should go get ready to, see you Grimmjow" Toshiro stated before walking away. _'Well that was uh…..interesting'_

"Grimmjow could you come here for a minute?" Uryuu called from his little desk.

"Sure" I replied and walked over to the desk. _'What the hell does he want?'_

"Why did you come to this school?" He asked while looking me in the eyes.

"They had the level of education I was looking for, why?" I replied scratching my head felling a little awkward under Uryuu's calculating gaze.

"I see well, the Heart of Souls will be open soon so you should probably sit with one of the club members that are off shift for this hour….hum…..that would be Neliel…." Uryuu rambled while reading whatever he had open on his laptop. "NELIEL COME HERE PLEASE!" He yelled and a green haired big chested chick came running over with a huge smile on her face. "Nel this is Grimmjow, he will be watching what happens here at the Heart of Souls and I would like you to sit with him and answer any questions he might have, alright?" Uryuu asked of the green haired girl/ Nel.

"Sure, come on Grimm this way" Nel squeaked happily. _'I give up on getting those people to not call me Grimm or Grimmy'_ Then she literally pulled me ;making me almost fall flat on face; to a sit near the far back of the room where you could see everything and everyone in the room. The moment we got there the doors to the front of the room opened and like fifty people walked in and sat at the several tables, nice chairs that must have been set up while I was taking to Uryuu and was to busy trying not to fall over as Nel dragged me across the room to notice. Once all the people that had come in at once through the doors were seated I saw Ichigo and Ogichi along with Shearia, Rukia, Toshiro and several other people whom I didn't know walked in through a door on the right side of the room and sit at different tables with all the other people.

"So what the hell are they doing?" I asked Nel while starring wide eyed at Ichigo and Ogichi who were less than an inch from each other's faces, looking like they were lovers or something.

"Oh, well here all the club members, have their own table and at that table they have to entertain their guests the best they can, Oh and Ichigo and Ogichi do that on purpose but they aren't lovers or anything" Nel replied while following my shocked gaze to Ichigo and Ogichi.

"Why?"

"For that you can ask them" Nel relied happily.

"All those people foning over them…looks like that could be kind a fun" I stated half to myself, as a watched all the people at Ichigo and Ogichi's table fon over them. Everyone at that table looked like they were having so much fun it made me remember when Il Fort was still around, _'I kind of want to join this club…..'_

"Hun, you think you like how that looks?" Nel questioned while she watched expiration go from thinking to thoughtful and a thoughtful expiration on my face like never happens.

"Yeah" I replied simply.

"Then how bout' you join the Heart of Souls?" Nel asked kindly a small caring smile spreading across her face.

"Hun?" I stated, confused,

"Join the Heart of Souls" Nel clarified. "If you join then you can do that too" Nel continued with a small thoughtful smile.

"Uh…..ok" I replied staring at her at her kind of shocked, Most people didn't want anything to do with me, I mean sure today for some reason I was being surprisingly nice and it in its self was kind of weird.

"What's with the shocked expiration Grimmjow, if you want to join the Heart of Souls I won't stop you but you will have to ask Ichigo if you can join it's not up to Nel or me" Uryuu explained from behind Nel. _'When the hell did he get there?'_ "Speaking of which you can ask him now, this hours shift is over" Uryuu continued the bluntness in his voice was kind of scary or would have been if not for my father being Aizen, his smile and tone made you think he always had something up his sleeve or that you should listen to him or something very bad is going to happen to you.

"So ya stayed to watch did ya Grimmjow?" Ichigo and Ogichi said in unison as they walked up to Uryuu Nel and I.

"Yeah, hey um can I-"

"Join the Heart of Souls?" Ichigo and Ogichi said together while cutting me off._ 'Damn it, not again I swear either of them interrupt me again I'm gonna beat the crab out of them.' _

"Yeah, of course you can but first you got to show or tell us how you can charm someone female **or **male" Ichigo informed me and a stared at him for a moment, I'll I've ever had to do to get anyone was look at them and call them over and after that I just stated what I felt sounds sappy but really it's a whole lot better than being a pussy and **not **telling someone how you feel. By the way the way I felt was your hot and I want to fuck ya, not really a love confession more of a "you look like I could get a good lay out of you" kind of confession.

"Ichigo, you idiot!" I heard Shearia yell from behind Ichigo before she jumped on him again. _'Does she always act like this?' _"He's a badass, sadistic, cool, sex god type. Just look at him it's obvious, Ichigo, jeez'" She yelled at him while shaking him back and forth by his shoulders after she tackled him to the floor again.

"Ok ok, just get off me would ya!" Ichigo yelled while Shearia continued to shaking him.

"Good, now **look **at **him**." Shearia order as she got up and off of Ichigo, who quickly got to his feet and looked me up and down. _'What is with these people their just fucking weird'_

"You're right his is the badass, sadistic, cool, sex god type" Ichigo Stated placing a hand on his hip and looked me up and down once more before turning to Uryuu, who nodded and turned to me with a small grin on his face. _'What the hell is going on, they didn't even say anything and now Uryuu's looking at me weird'_

"Grimmjow would you come with me for a moment please?" Uryuu asked the weird grin never leaving his face.

"Uh, why?" I asked raising a brow.

"Ogichi give me a hand please" Uryuu ordered a weird tone lacing his voice. _'What the hell are they planning'_

"Sure" Ogichi replied before he jumped behind me and grabbed my hands.

"What are you doing asshole?" I hollered before Ogichi started to push me forward.

"Ya wouldn't come with us if we told ya so we're makin' ya come with us" Ogichi replied a sinister tone in his voice, dragging me toward the door at the back where Ichigo and everyone had come out after all the "Guests"; I think that's what they where had entered the room.

"What the hell, let go of me you bastard!" I yelled, struggling against Ogichi's grip on my arm only to have his grip tighten and for him to push me toward the room even faster.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I said ya wouldn't come with us if we told ya we're makin' ya come with us" Ogichi repeated his statement from before with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"DAMN IT LET ME GO!" I screamed as Ogichi finally managed to drag me into the room at the back.

_**Ten minutes later**_

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

Grimmjow walked out with a deep scowl on his face while flipping Ogichi the middle finger before turning and glaring at me. _'Well I guess he knows it was me who gave Uryuu permission to do that' _He had been forced to change into tight black leather pants, a black t-shirt with a stitching of a panther on it and a black leather jacket with a panther stitched on to the back over top. There where chains hanging from the belt loops on both his left sides where a belt with a silver belt buckle with a panther engraved in it, ran through each belt loop. _'Damn he looks hot in that' _

"Why did you get them to force me into this Ichigo" Grimmjow questioned venom lacing every word and even more venom was placed on my name.

"To make you look even more like the badass, sadistic, cool, sex god type" I replied, calmly back still tensed at the glare he was giving me which basically said 'You are fucking dead'.

"I look like some fucking biker and these close are way too tight, and Ogichi kept staring at my fucking ass the whole time they were forcing me into this shit, you are fucking dead!" Grimmjow hollered before charging at me. I went to block what I thought was an incoming punch but he jumped and kicked straight down, his leg coming down like an axe, hitting me in the head, hard, causing me to collapse from the force and hit my head, hard on the tiled floor of the abandoned drama room.

"What the hell!" I screamed jumping to my feet ready for another attack from the much larger male, being used to getting hit in the head.

"Glad to see you can still stand **Ichi**" Grimmjow stated putting a mocking tone on the nick name I hated so much while a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!" Shearia screamed stepping in between the two of us just as Grimmjow charged again and went to kick even though Shearia was there. _'He's screwed'_ I thought and stepped back a little as Shearia grabbed Grimmjow's incoming side kick and flipped him over her head and through him down on his back with a loud bomb and a sounding grunt. "I swear if you don't stop this right now I **will** make you Grimmjow were that outfit and you Ichigo I **will **make were a red collar with a little strawberry hanging off of it along with cat ears and a tail." Shearia threatened angrily while glaring at both of us.

"Ok, but he did st-"

"I don't give a fuck who started it, I'm fucking ending it!" Shearia screamed at us before taking a deep breath. _'Shiot she's really pissed, she does hate it when people fight only to hurt the other person'_

"So Grimmjow go get changed, Ogichi and Uryuu I would like to have a word with you and Ichigo when Grimmjow is done changing I would like you to help him find something else to were that he likes and will be appealing to both man and woman, alright?" She continued in a calm _you better do what I say or you're fucking dead _voice while glaring at each of the people she mentioned. "Oh and Grimmjow you're a member of the club so you need to be here at seven every morning and seven every evening, alright?" She more so stated then asked Grimmjow before turning and walking away.

"Uh….." Was all Grimmjow said before getting up and walking toward the changing room. It seemed like even he known not to mess with Shearia when she gets like that, can't blame him, Shearia's fucking scary when she gets like that and on top of that she's fucking strong for anyone.

I looked over at Shearia once more before walking after Grimmjow and walking into the change room and was greeted with the site of Grimmjow bare, muscled chest….. _'Fuck he's hot….'_

_**GrimmXD: HAHAHA! What will happen next. Well hope you guys like the first chapter of Heart of Souls and please review if you want me to continue this story, if I get 15 reviews I will continue the story so review or there will be no more.**_

_**Toshiro: she means it so review**_

_**Shearia: Or you'll have to deal with me *you better review or else glare***_

_**Ichigo + Ogichi: Review!**_


	2. Shearia VS Grimmjow

_**Shearia VS. Grimmjow  
**_

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

'_Fuck he's hot'_ I thought as I came face to face with Grimmjow's muscled chest. "Stop staring at me berry it's fucking sired Grimmjow stated angrily and stepped back to look through the rank of "cloths" the Heart of Souls had.

"Don't fucking call me that!" I yelled back angrily.

"Strawberry" Grimmjow taunted while grinning wildly.

"Blueberry" I retorted and he just laughed.

"That the best you could come up with?" He teased as he turned his attention back the racks of "cloths". "Think Shearia will flip if I wear this" He asked while holding up a pair of white Hakama, a white jacket with black inner lining and trim.

"Nope, I think she'll jump ya" I replied and he raised a brow in confusion. "She'll love you for wearing it" I clarified and shrugged.

"Okkkk…." Grimmjow said with a weird tone in his voice as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of the jacket he had picked out. He then removed his tight leather pants that Ogichi and Uryuu had forced him to wear to reveal his dark blue boxers before quickly slipping in the white Hakama. _'Fuck he looks fucking hot in that' _

He looked in the body length mirror to the left side of the large walk in change room and closet and scowled. "What something wrong?" I asked trying to get a look at his front to see what it was that was making him scowl, and then I saw him start to roll up his sleeves to the elbow. When he was done he turned around and all I could do was stare, his jacket was open so his bare chest was shown and the black lining and trim made his tanned muscles stand out. _'Fucking hot as hell!'_

"Stop staring at me would ya or I'll fucking punch yer' face in" Grimmjow threatened angrily causing me to blush and turn my head away and started looking through a nearby prop box.

"Sorry, um here take this too" I said, pulling a sword out of the prop box and handing it to Grimmjow who stared at it, then grinned, the sword was sheathed in a teal sheath.

"**You're **giving **me **a **weapon**?" He questioned his grin getting even wider.

"I have one to so I think I'll be fine….So yes **I'm **giving **you** a **weapon**?" I replied before turning and leaving the walk in change room and closet.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

I walked out of the change room closet thing and back into the what used to be a Drama room but was now the Heart of Souls club room.

"OH MY GOSH GRIMMJOW YOU LOOK FREAKING HOT IN THAT!" I heard Shearia scream and the next thing I know I was no the ground with Shearia on top of my chest. _'Where the hell did she come from? And I guess I know what Ichigo meant by "She'll jump ya"' _"Ichigo great job helping him pick it out and the sword fits him perfectly" Shearia chimed for her spot on my chest and I know you think I should be like freaking out because there's this chick laying on top of me but I'm gay so I don't give a shit.

"Actually, Grimmjow picked out the outfit on his own but the sword was my idea." Ichigo clarified as he stood five feet away from Shearia and I.

"Can you get the fuck off now" I basically ordered the much smaller yet fucking strong chick who seemed to have forgotten she was laying on top of someone that someone being me.

"Oh right sorry Grimmy" Shearia apologized as she quickly jumped up and off of me.

"I've told you before for don't fucking call me that Bitch!" I hollered at the much small female as I got to my feet.

"Ya well guess what I don't care, I'll call you what I want" Shearia retorted matter of factly and placed both her hands on her hips leaning forward to emphasize that fact she didn't give a shit.

"Tch" I retorted simply and she took on a normal standing position and turned to face Ichigo.

"Oh and Ichigo, Ogichi went with Uryuu to help him carry in the new tea sets." She informed him.

"Ok, oh Grimmjow since you just joined the host club I have to ask. Do you know how to dance?" Ichigo questioned his usual scowl back on his face.

"Yeah, but I wo-" I started to say but cut myself off when I saw the deadly and I mean **deadly** glare Shearia was giving me from her spot next to Ichigo. _'Damn that bitch'__"_Fine if I need to dance I'll dance ok, now stop fucking glare at me bitch" I continued causing Shearia to smirk. '_Damn bitch thinks she's beaten me but she's not even close' _

"So what kinds of dancing do you know Grimmy" _'That's it the bitch is fucking dead' _I was close enough I didn't have the charge so I just kicked the bitch in the face.

_**Normal point of view**_

'_He's fucked' _Everyone in the other than Grimmjow thought as they watched Shearia lay on the floor without moving and then suddenly she jumped to her feet tears bridging at the ends of her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS, WHAT KIND OF GUY FUCKING KICKS A GIRL IN THE FACE JUST BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID NICKNAME!" Shearia screamed at Grimmjow the tears spilling from her eyes. '_She's crying?' _Grimmjow thought while everyone else in the room was thinking _'He iiiiiiissssss tooootallly fucked' _

"The kind that hates said nickname and hates it when someone any one thinks they're better then him!" Grimmjow yelled back not overly caring that Shearia was crying.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Shearia screamed as she charged at Grimmjow who immediately took a defensive stance to block whatever attack she planned to throw at him. She went for a shin kick only to have Grimmjow not only block her foot but grab a hold of it.

"Here Shearia" Ogichi's voice called from across the room where a sound system was located in the old Drama room, he had just gotten back from helping Uryuu and the two of them had watched the fight get started and he had decided to help Shearia out. Music seemed to help Shearia fight, no one knows why it just did He pressed the play button and the song "She moves" Started to play and the moment the lyrics "She moves her body, moves her feet" played. Shearia spun into the air using her hips and Grimmjow's grip to tight hold on her ankle to forcefully shin kick Grimmjow in the temple causing him to release his hold on her ankle and topple backwards.

"BITCH!" Grimmjow screamed as he swiftly got to his feet only to be grabbed by the long collar of his jacket and lifted off the ground. _'How the hell is she-'_Grimmjow couldn't even finish his thought before his face was repeatedly punch by the much smaller female.

"SHEARIA **THAT **IS **EBOUGH**!" Ichigo screamed from the same spot he was when the fight first brook out, authority dripping from his voice, people only rarely heard Ichigo use that tone and it scared the shit out of every one. After hearing Ichigo scream like that at her, Shearia froze and Grimmjow almost fall on his face but Ogichi feeling kind of bad for the guy seeing as his hole face looked like it would be bruised quite badly, caught him before he could make contact with the tiled flooring. When Ogichi lifted Grimmjow up he took a better look at his face, his lips were split a several places and it looked like he had bitten his tongue pretty hard and it seemed he was unconscious.

"He's ou-"

"I'm fine jackass put me down damn it" Grimmjow spat and Ogichi complied, he knew he hated it when people took pity on him and he wasn't going to do something like that to Grimmjow. "You fucking Bitch!" Grimmjow yelled and glared angrily at Shearia who had fallen to her knees while Ogichi had been looking over the damage she had done to Grimmjow's face. When she didn't say anything he moved to charge at her but Ichigo's voice stopped him as he ordered "Grimmjow that is enough, sit over there" in the same authority filled voice he had used before while pointing to the couch at the very far back of the Drama room. Grimmjow stared bewildered at Ichigo's tone and surprisingly did as he was told. "Nel?" Ichigo called.

"Yes, Ichigo" Nel replied walking up behind him from her spot in the corner, that's where she went so she didn't have to watch any of the fights that brook out in the Club.

"Get the first aid kit and patch Grimmjow up please." Ichigo asked of her and she nodded in response before running off to get the first aid kit.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called and a short raven haired girl popped up behind him from who knows where.

"Yes?" She replied calmly.

"Talk to Shearia about what just happened I need to calm down" Ichigo replied and walked off toward where Uryuu was seated once again at his desk, paying what had just happened no heed what so ever.

_**A few minutes latter**_

Nel had finished patching p Grimmjow and was sitting quietly next to him an the couch when Ichigo walked over to them and calmly asked her to leave and she did so swiftly. "Grimmjow?"

" What?"

"I Know Shearia can get a little annoying and piss people off….." He paused as he took a seat to far left of Grimmjow but still watching his reactions from the corner of his eye. "But it isn't the best idea to kick her in the face that will just make things worse and someone will end up getting hurt. I should know I need the mistake off doing the same thing when I first met her and I ended up worse than you because no one was there and when someone did get there, that someone being my brother Ogichi had to scream at her to stop for a good three minutes just to get her off of me. She's not weak in any way but she has on hell of a temper and shit like that just pisses her off."

"I ain't some fucking kid and I can beat her"

"No you can't because she has something you don't and that is the only thing that makes it so she can beat you"

"And what the hell is that?"

"Creativity"

"Hun?"

"She knows what she can do and uses that and comes up with weird yet effective ways to use it on the spot, giving her an advantage becau-"

"You won't be able to read what the hell it is she is going to do or is doing"

"Yeah" Ichigo replied with a small smile. "So please don't go kicking her in the face unless you and her are in a fight you both are using to better each other cuz' then you won't end up looking someone like this" he continued the small smile still on my face.

"Tch whatever" Grimmjow grunted in replied.

"Grimmjow?" Shearia called softly from in front of the two sitting on the couch.

"What?" Grimmjow grunted clearly pissed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that I just-"

"Forget it" Grimmjow stated cutting her off and standing up and was about to walk away but Shearia jump on his back _without_ knocking him over. "OI"

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you promise" She promised childishly and jumped off of Grimmjow's back again.

"Whatever" Grimmjow replied about to walk away but this time Ichigo stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"Oh and next week we're holding a party with all our guest and you are going to be there" Ichigo stated not asked causing Grimmjow's eyes to widen.

"Wha" Grimmjow questioned simply.

"All you have to do is dance with the guests and that's it, it's not hard Grimmjow" Shearia cut in cheerfully while jumping up and down. _'Her moods change fast'_

"That they do" Ichigo stated when he noticed Grimmjow's weird looking gaze at Shearia and guessed what he was probably thinking.

"Uh hun" Grimmjow agreed nodding while staring wide eyed at Shearia who had curled up into a ball on the couch him and Ichigo had been sitting on. "She's really weird"

"Yep but reliable" Ichigo agreed. "So you are coming to the Party right?"

"Ya whatever I'll go but on one condition" Grimmjow stated a grin spreading across his face.

"And what's that?" Ichigo questioned trying to stay calm as Grimmjow stepped closer to him placing his lips to Ichigo's ear causing the a shiver to run down the carrot heads spine.

"Take me in as a roommate, I don't have a room yet" Grimmjow said stepping back from Ichigo who was blushing madly, while grinning down at the shorter teen. _'Fuck him for getting me fucking exited'_ Ichigo thought angrily but then smirked as he thought of a way to get Grimmjow back.

"No, but I'll give you this" Ichigo said as he closed the distance between them and kissed Grimmjow quickly on the lips before stepping back and smirking at Grimmjow's wide eyed expiration. He had seen Grimmjow's lustful gaze on him even though Grimmjow probably wasn't aware of how he was looking to him but he thought he would give him a taste of what he seemed to want so much.

_**GrimmXD: Hehe! Ok guys seriously if I don't start getting more reviews for this story I will NOT UPDATE ANY MORE DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! **_

_**Shearia: Review or else**_

_**Ichigo: Please review we DO NOT need any MORE injuries thank you very much.**_

_**Grimmjow: Fucking review or I'll help Shearia do whatever the hell it is she's planning to do! *Grin***_


	3. Party Problems

_**Party Problems**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

It's been a week since I joined the Heart of Souls and I've gotten used to the weird behaviors of all most everyone except a few who haven't been here because of some weird family shit that has kept them away. Shearia's made it her fucking job to do everything I ask her to make up for what she did even though I've told her like fifty billion times she doesn't fucking have to. Either way, the party Ichigo said I have to go to is tonight and I know he said I had to dance but what the hell kind of dancing do I need to do. So I'm sitting in my bedroom in the dorm room I finally got and guess what at this school the dorms are coed meaning girls and guys are in the same dorm rooms. Guess who my roommate is?...It's Shearia and surprisingly she's probably the best roommate you could have, she cooks **all **the meals; Breakfast, lunch **and **dinner, she cleans, does both of our laundry and she does not on any occasion entre **my **room.

"Hey Grimm" Shearia calls from the other side of my bedroom door; I have given up on getting her to stop calling me that nickname but she has stopped calling my Grimmy, thank god for that.

"What?" I replied getting off my bed to go open the door so neither of us had to scream through the door just so the other could hear.

"Dinner's ready" Shearia yelled just as I opened the door causing me to lean my head back away from her loud voice and then acted as if to clean my ear after leaning my head forward again.

"You're fucking loud you know that?" I asked mockingly with my signature grin on my face, she just giggled a "yep" before turning swiftly and walked into the kitchenette less than ten feet from my bedroom, hers was on the opposite side of the dorm room next to the laundry area. I wasn't wearing a shirt and she had kicked me in the nuts when I refused to put one on for dinner, I didn't won't that to happen again so I turned and walked back into my room, leaving the door open and moved to the oak dresser across from my bed to get a shirt.

"Grimm, hurry up the foods getting cold!" Shearia hollered from the kitchenette.

"I'm coming jeez'" I hollered back walked out of my room and into the kitchenette. I moved to sit down at the table while looking over what it was she had decided to cook tonight, it was fajitas, I grab a fajita shell and began to place what I wanted on it when Shearia spook up.

"So what kind of dancing you good at Grimm?" She questioned looking at me with curious eyes.

"Break dancing, ballroom dancing, and ummm" I paused. "Ballet" I coughed out quickly, not overly wanting to tell her but I know if she thought I didn't it would end up with several walls broken, I didn't want to have to deal with that shit again.

"Good because anyone can ask you to dance with them and they get to choose what type of dance to do and those three are the most common." Shearia informed me before taking a bite out of her Fajita as I finished filling mine.

"Oh…" I stated before taking a bit out of my fajita.

"Oh and you can wear that samurai outfit you had on the first time we fought that's the theme for the party." She informed my before finishing off her fajita _'Damn she eats so fucking fast' _before getting up from her seat and gathering the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. "And you **have **to be there for eight, that gives you ten minutes" She continued a grin spreading across her face when she watched me scarf down the rest of my food and quickly place my dishes in the dishwasher and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I didn't do this because I didn't want to be late, I didn't give a shit about that but what I was worried about was being forced to wear a cat collar and a leash again because the last time a was late Rukia forced my to do that and walk around the school by threatening to tell everyone I was guy, which was true but I didn't want anyone to know and I think she just knew it would work to get me to do as she ask, damn bitch and I couldn't beat her up cuz' if I did then Shearia would beat the shit out of me.

_**Ten minutes latter**_

I was in the mean ballroom where Shearia had dragged me after I had gotten changed into a pair of white Hakama, a white jacket with black lining and trim that I had rolled the sleeves up to the elbow and left it open, showing my bare muscled chest.

"Grimmjow come here when the lights come on you will be standing next to us" Ichigo and his twin Ogichi told me in unison. _'How the hell are they in unison all the fucking time they are together?' _ Them talking in unison was getting fucking annoying but still I reluctantly moved to stand beside the two twins, one of which I had started to have wet fucking dreams about, luckily Shearia hadn't **seemed **to notice or she just didn't give a shit.

The lights came on a few seconds after I took my spot and the site before me caused me to stare wide eyed at the huge crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs we were currently standing on.

"Welcome everyone to the Heart of Souls dance of the heart" _'Who the hell is the one that came up with that name?' _ "The way this Dance of the heart is going to work is you may ask any our club members to dance and you may pick what type of dance you would like to do. Now let the dance begin" Ichigo finished before both him and Ogichi front flipped several times off the stairs before landing on their feet at the bottom, again completely in unison. _'Show offs….let's see them beat thins' _I thought, I grin spread across my face causing Toshiro who I hadn't noticed was standing next to me raised a brow and stepped slightly to the side.

I jumped high into the air catching every ones attention before back flipping several times bringing myself back to the upper railing and landing perfectly on my feet before flipping upside down, landing on one hand and twisting my body making myself spin on one hand on top of the thin railing causing everyone to gasp slightly and just to show off some more I pushed myself back into the air by pushing with all the force I could get out of my one arm, getting ten feet in the air and flipping so I looked as if I was standing then spun rapidly on a vertical angle landing on the stairs lower railing on one foot seeing as one was up in the air as if to kick someone before swiftly jumping forwards and flipping over Ichigo and Ogichi's shocked forms to land safely in front of them with a smug grin on my face. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before they all started to applaud. _'now that is showing off' _ I thought smugly as Ogichi scowled at me his usual smirk gone and Ichigo was….smile at me I would have thought he would be angry or something but **not** happy.

"Nice Grimmjow" Ichigo stated and he too began to clap with the rest of the people gathered in the ball room well everyone but Ogichi.

As the night went on people kept asking me to dance with them and I would noticing that Shearia had been right when she said that Break dancing, ballroom dancing and ballet were the most common. The night seemed to be going great and I was actually having fun until I saw two guys forcing a girl in to the corner looking like they were going to well…rape her. I hated people like that it just infuriated me that someone would do something like that to someone else. I might me sadistic but I would never rape someone and I wasn't going to let those guys do that to someone when I could beat the shit out of em' for it. "Oi" I stated as I walked up behind the two guys one of which turned around and then ran _'Smart bastard' _I thought before grabbing the other guy by the back of his shirt and throwing him away from the girl then turned to look at the guy I had thrown to see he had pulled out a gun _'The fucker'_ I froze and glared daggers at him.

"GRIMMJOW!" I heard Ichigo scream and I turned to see he was standing lees than five feet behind the man with the gun. _'I either talk this guy down or someone gets shot, damn it'_

"Ok, just calm down ok, sorry for throwing you but you can't corner someone like that" I stated calmly and the guy got to his feet.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

I couldn't believe my eyes, there Grimmjow was with a gun aimed for his head and he was trying to talk the guy down after having thrown him to the floor. But he's protecting that girl just like a real host should but that doesn't mean he should do it if it is going to get him killed. _'Damn it Grimmjow don't you dare get yourself shot. "Why should I calm down?" _The guy asked shakily.

"Just put the gun down and we can talk about this hum?" Grimmjow continued to try and talk the guy down using the softest voice I had ever heard him use it sounded as soft as velvet.

"But"

"Come on let's just put the gun down and talk about this ok, no one has to get hurt alright"

"O-Ok" The guy agreed before placing the gun on the floor.

"There you go" Grimmjow praised but then moved swiftly forward landing a punch right in the man's temple nocking him out instantly.

"You just-"

"Knocked him out because he threatened my life, yeah I did what of it?" Grimmjow questioned as the girl ran off toward her friends.

"Nothing but how did you know how to talk that guy down?"

"Just something I picked up that's all" He replied, picking on the gun and swiftly like faster than one should be able to unloaded then gun and dismembered it just as fast then shoved it into one of his pockets.

"Um"

"I'll get rid of it latter" He assured me before Shearia's voice sounded over the sound system.

"Ok everyone thank you for coming but before you go, Grimmjow and Ichigo are going to perform one last dance for us, get over here you two" Both Grimmjow and I stared in shock but still headed to the middle of the dance floor.

"She is dead when I get my hands on her" Grimmjow and I promised ourselves in unison as "Rhythm of the night" started to play.

Grimmjow and I took a tango stance me being the girl cuz' Grimmjow took on the man's stance first and we started to move to the beat him twirling me at the right moments and doing a bunch of other stuff that probably looked really erotic. A blush spread across my face as he slid me through his legs and then pulled me back up and in to his chest. Shit I was getting hard luckily the next movement was the finishing lift and right on que Grimmjow lifted me easily into the air and brought me back down softy.

_**After the Party, back at Grimmjow and Shearia's dorm room: Grimmjow's point of view**_

"Damn it I'm fucking hard" I whispered to myself as I collapsed onto me king sized bed. _'I should get rid of that but Shearia's in the fucking bath' _I thought before taking off my Hakama and my boxers having removed my jacket when I first walked in the room. I quickly relieved myself before cleaning up and going to sleep.

_**GrimmXD: Hehe :3 hope you guys liked it and please review I need them or I'll die and that means no story *sad face* Ooh and if you really like this story go to the pole on my profile and vote for it but still review or no more story *serious face* **_


	4. The Beach Part One

**Chapter Four: The Beach Part One  
**

**Grimmjow's point of view**

"Shearia what the fuck are you doing! Get off!" I screamed at the tall blonde woman that had decided it would be a good idea to pounce and yes I mean pounce on me before I even fucking got up this morning. Oh and you know what else I have a fucking hard on because of the wet dream I was having about Ichigo moaning loudly and screaming my name as I pounded into him, yeah just fucking great.

"Aww come on Grimmy it's time to get up! We're going to the beach! So get up and get dressed would ya!" She chirped happily from her spot on top of me before jumping off and walking towards the door to give me the privacy so I could get dressed.

_'She doesn't seem to have noticed, and I hope she doesn't' _

"Oh and Grimmjow, I won't tell anyone" She continued, looking back at me over her shoulder, smirking wildly before she turned around once more and left, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

"Fuck!" I half whispered half scream within my now silent bedroom.

_'Damn you Shearia, why the he'll do you have to be so observant?'_

I slipped out of my king sized bed, before rushing to the bathroom and taking care of my "problem". I quickly dried myself off and ran my hand through my hair till I got it the way I wanted it, ran back to my bedroom, dressed in beach attire because Shearia said we were going to the beach and I have learned if Shearia says we are going somewhere we will be going there. The swim suit I choose to wear was navy blue with a sky blue Panther stitched into the right leg.

When I finished with that a grabbed what I needed for the beach; Sun screen, towel, and a case of bear out of the frig in the kitchen where Shearia had started to cook Breakfast, it looked like Bacon and cheese, toasted sandwiches. "Grimmy put your stuff by the door, next to where mine is. Then come get something to eat" She ordered cheerfully before moving to the oven and placing a pace of toast with Bacon and cheese on it into it.

"Sure, don't burn that I'm hungry" I teased over my shoulder before leaving the kitchen to place my stuff be the door like Shearia asked.

"Grimm hurry up, your breakfast is ready Shearia called for the kitchen no more than five seconds after I finished my sentence.

'_Fucking bitch!'_

"Bitch!" I yelled back, quickly placing my thing by the door and back into the kitchen where Shearia was now eating her two but it looked more like three; she was just finishing one off and there were two on her plat still, I myself only eat three and I'm twice her size, how she eats that much and is as thin as she is I have no idea.

"Don't call me a bitch Grimmjow" She warned, her voice unusually stern.

"That's the first time you've called me Grimmjow." I stated causing her to giggle and smile at me.

'_Dodged that bullet'_

"I suppose it is isn't it" She thought aloud before standing up and placing her dishes in the sink, for her to do latter; she had finished her sandwiches while we conversed. "Well come on we have five minutes to be outside the dorm. Where everyone is meeting." She continued walking out of the kitchen. I wolfed down the rest of my breakfast and followed her.

**At the beach**

"Grimmjow hurry up, Ichigo fucking ditched us and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Shearia yelled childishly while dragging my across the beach to where Ichigo was standing with Ogichi, Rukia and Toshiro. They looked like they were talking about something but they stopped when they noticed Ichigo's eyes wide before he bolted down the shoreline in the opposite direction of Shearia.

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed as Shearia released her grip on my wrist and bolted after him while laughing like a maniac.

"OI, we the only people coming?" I grunted, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my swimsuit.

"Renji, Ulquiorra, Shuhei, Izuru, Harribel, Neliel, Yoruichi and Soi Fon are also coming" Toshiro replied sounded oddly annoyed before turning and setting down the beach towel he was carrying. He was Wearing a white swim suit with a ice Dragon stitched in light blue on it right leg.

"Why the sudde-" My cell phone rang causing me to cut my sentence short and grab it from my pocket, stupid idea having a cell in my swim suit pocket I know.

I flicked it open and placed it to my ear only to have Ichigo voice come blasting out of the thing screaming "FUCKING HELP ME SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" as I held the phone away from me ear. Everyone turned and stared at Ichigo who was now running back towards us with Shearia hot on his tail.

"If you can talk on the phone you can help yourself Ichigo" I replied back grinning when he growled at me through the phone.

"Fucking help me and I'll suck you off" Ichigo said rather quietly causing me to…. Well gap at him.

'_Did he really just say that? Did the guy who's I've been have wet dreams about just offer to fucking suck my dick? HOLLY SHIT!' _

"Really…?" I uttered staring in disbelief at the phone.

"Yes really but only if YOU FUCKING HELP ME!" He screamed back through the receiver.

"Done" I stated before snapping my phone shut, shoving it in my pocket before lunging at Shearia as she passed, successfully pinning her down.

"GRIMMJOW WHAT THE FUCK" She roared flailing beneath me as I pinned her in a way that she couldn't fight back. Her hands behind her back, my ass on the backs of her knees.

"If you leave him alone I'll take you shopping." I bribed. I had found out she loved to go shopping when she let it slip when she heard Nel and Harribel talking about going to the mall.

"Tch with how much money?" She asked trying her damn it's to get out of the hold I had her in.

"Three hundred thousand Yen" I replied, causing her to freeze. To her that sounded like a lot of money cuz' well she wasn't rich she was smart and that alone got her into this school. Found that out when Ogichi was picking on her for not having the money to go with them to see some concert, of course he got punched in the face and she and I hung out all day when they all went cuz' I didn't want to go to the fucking thing.

"Deal" She stated simply, I let go and got off of her before turning and grinning at Ichigo who blushed.

'_Fuck that's cute'

* * *

_

_**GrimmXD: Sorry for the shortness I'll getting working on the next chap soon ok.**_

_**Grimmjow: Damn right you will, I want me payment form Ichi!**_

_**Ichigo: *Blushs* Shut up!**_

_**Shearia: And what is that payment? *Grin evilly***_

_**Ichigo: Nothi-**_

_**Grimmjow: He has to give me a blow job *Grins wider***_

_**Everyone but Grimmjow, GrimmXD…..and…..**__**Shearia:**__**WHAT!**_

_**Ichigo: *blushs***_

_**Ogichi: YOU WHAT!**_

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED THEM! :3**_


	5. The Beach Part Two

**Chapter Five: The Beach Part Two**

**Grimmjow's point of view**

"Thanks" Ichigo stated simply his face flushing even more when a smirked at him.

"Just don't forget my payment Ichi" I whispered huskily into his ear, my lips so close to it he could probably feel my light breathing on it.

"I won't" He whispered seductively in my ear before nipping the lope causing, my smirk to widen.

"Good, so what the hell brought on the sudden beach trip hum?" I questioned ignoring the fact that Shearia and everyone else was staring in shock at me, well all but Ogichi who was giving me a death glare.

"Cuz' I haven't been to the beach since I was six, so Uryuu thought it would be nice to have a beach trip" She giggled happily, jumping up and down slightly.

'_Uryuu? Is he even here?' _

"He is here, He went to the hotel to make sure they had everything prepared for your stay" Toshiro informed me once again answering my unspoken question.

"Yes well I'm back now so shall we get started?" Uryuu's voice sounded from behind me.

'_I swear people just like popping up behind me and out of nowhere' _

"Yeah, I'll go turn the music on" Rukia stated in her polite tone of voice before hurrying off to the…DJ set up.

'_How the fuck did I miss that?' _

"YAYAYAY! THE BEACH! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO FUN!" Nel's overly cheerful voice screamed from twenty feet away. "GRIMMY!" She screamed in excitement, before she bolted towards me.

'_SHIT!'_

"NEL STOP!" I yelled before bolting it behind Toshiro who raised a brow in confusion before he noticed that Nel had stopped dead and seemed to understand why I was behind **him**; I had found out that Toshiro was the only person that **Nel **would **not **tackle, so going behind him worked like a charm.

"Good morning Toshiro" Nel greeted happily.

"Good morning Nel" He replied.

"Hey Grimmy" Yoruichi a dark skinned, five foot four, cat like, evil woman with dark purple hair and golden cat like eyes called from where Nel had been before. She was wearing a orange flower patterned bikini, the top barely covering her **huge **bust. Standing next to her was Soi Fon. She was only a little shorter than Yoruichi, had a slight tan, dark black hair she always kept in braids that were for once** not **wrapped in white cloth but still had the two gold rings at the ends. She was wearing a purple one peace swimsuit with…..glitter on it.

'_Ok, than. That's a little odd' _

"Don't call me that demon Bitch" I growled.

"Aww, Grimmy that's so mean I'm no demon, how could you say such a thing" Yoruichi whined.

"CUZ' YOU ARE!" Everyone but Nel and Soi Fon and Ulquiorra, the raven haired bastard who had just walked up beside Soi Fon yelled. His skin was as pale as ever and his green eyes showing no emotion what so ever. He was wearing black swim shorts with a White bat stitched into the leg.

"Humph" Yoruichi grunted before Harribel, Izuru and Shuhei walked up behind her.

Harribel is just a dark skinned as Yoruichi but has bright blonde hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a white string bikini, the top just covering the nipples of her humongous breasts.

Shuhei was as tall as Ichigo, had black spiky hair and a sixty nine tattooed on his left cheek. He was wearing black swim shorts with a white sixty nine stitched into the bottom of the left leg.

Izuru a shy blonde who always looked depressed was wearing just plain black swim shorts.

"Where-"

"Renji… he's over with Rukia" Ogichi stated interrupting me.

"Don-"

"Start, Well to bad"

"Wh-"

"You bastard, if you got a problem bring it" He challenged.

**Ichigo's point of view**

'_Why is Ogihci picking a fight with Grimmjow like that it's like he wants' to kill him up'_

"No" Grimmjow stated simply.

'_Did __**Grimmjow **__Just say __**no **__to a __**fight**__?'_

"What?" Ogichi stated angrily.

'_What is up with him'_

"I said no" Grimmjow replied turning his back on my brother to talk with Toshiro about something.

"Why you…YOUR DEAD!" Ogichi screamed lunging and throwing a punch to Grimmjow's head.

"I'm dead, tch Fuck off Ogichi I don't know why you're so pissed at me but I ain't fightin' you cuz' you're in a bad fucking mood." Grimmjow stated calmly after having caught Ogichi's fist.

"YEAH I'M IN A FUCKING BAD MOOD CAUSED YOU TOUCHED ICHI LIKE THAT! AND I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT BASTARD!" Ogichi screamed using his other head to punch Grimmjow square in the jaw forcing him to let go of his wrist.

"What, al I did was whisper in his ear" Grimmjow replied in shock staring at Ogichi as if he was crazy.

'_Why, does Ogichi care it's not like Grimmjow hurt me or something' _

**Shearia's point of view**

'_Ogichi…You can't act like that, you two are brother's. You can't go getting upset just because, Grimmjow and Ichigo are starting to fall for one another. You need to let Ichigo go his own way, and understand that you and Ichigo won't always be glued together like you are now. You have to learn to do things without Ichigo there.' _

"Ogichi that if enough" I stated calmly but my voice was filled with an authority that should not be challenged causing everyone to stare at me. I had only used this tone once before and that was long before I met everyone here.

"Stay-"

"No, What you are doing has no point, you will change nothing, gain nothing. Calm down and back off Ogichi" I ordered in the same tone.

"Tch" He grunted before lifting his right leg to shin kick Grimmjow.

"So be it" I stated in the same tone but this time it sounded darker causing everyone but Ogichi and Grimmjow to step back. At this point Rukia had started an upbeat techno song called "On a Party Trip by DJ Cammy"

"Grimmjow duck" I ordered and he did so instantly allowing me to land a kick to Ogichi's face by jumping from me place not to far behind Grimmjow.

"GAH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ogichi screamed charging at me. I jumped above him lead on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and jerking my body swiftly backwards causing him to fall on top of me. One of my arms quickly wrapped around his both his arms where his elbows were while the other wrapped around his neck. He started to struggle, kicking his legs and trying to get his arms out my hold witch only made me tighten me grip on his arms and tighten the hold my legs had on his waist. "Ogichi calm down, you are upset because you don't want to let go of Ichigo to do thing without him but that is going to happen and there is nothing you can do about that. You and Ichigo both need to learn to do things on your own without each other and one of you needs to take the first step towards doing that. Ichigo is the one will take that step so let him. Let him be happy with someone else as well. Let him live his life so you can live yours" I explained calmly, his struggling had stopped put I was till worried about letting him go.

"Okay…" He whispered.

"Alright" I stated before releasing him and letting him get up off me.

"Sorry" Ogichi said facing Grimmjow.

"It's fine" He stated the look in his eyes saying he heard and understood everything I just said to Ogichi.

'_Thank you for listening and understanding' _I thought while giving Grimmjow a thankful smile.

"Are we going to party or what!" Renji my red haired, six foot two, tribal tattooed friend bombed placing an arm around Ogichi's shoulder.

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone but Toshiro and Ulquiorra cheered.

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys well there you go hope y-**_

_**Grimmjow: What happened to my payment?**_

_**Ogichi: *Glares at Grimmjow***_

_**GrimmXD: Sorry Grimm, just wait till the next chap ok maybe you'll get lucky. Ok well. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! IF YOU KEEP THAT UP I'LL UPDATA SO SOON AS POSIBLE! :3**_

_**Shearia: *deadly calm* So review **_


End file.
